Ethernet is a widely used networking standard that operates in the OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) reference model in the data link layer. In full-duplex (point-to-point) mode over an Ethernet connection, a pair of devices communicate over the physical media (a dedicated channel). A central bridge (also known as a switch or hub) may include multiple ports and may be used to connect multiple devices in a network.
Communication failures may occasionally occur between devices communicating over a point-to-point link. For example, the physical media, such as a twisted-pair cable, may become physically disconnected. The Ethernet standard may use an auto negotiation mechanism to monitor the connection between two devices. A connection failure, when detected, may be reported to a higher layer in the OSI reference model. With Ethernet auto negotiation, however, detection of a failure over a point-to-point connection may take over one-hundred and fifty (150) milliseconds (ms).
For high bandwidth, low latency applications, a 150 ms delay to detect failure between two point-to-point connections may not be fast enough. When Ethernet is deployed in carrier networks, for example, it may be desirable to more quickly detect and report failures.